Family Chapter 1
by Nonniepat
Summary: The Year is 1982. Keith Partridge has just returned from a long European Tour home for a special family celebration. His return will mark yet another change in the family. Neither Keith nor the family have any idea just what changes are coming or how the meaning of family will become even more important to all of them. Once again the Partridge Family. I do not own these characters.


L.A. Ex was almost as busy for a Thursday afternoon as a weekend as Keith Partridge sat huddled in the corner room away from prying eyes. He looked at his watch for what seemed to him to be the hundredth time in two hours. Wearing jeans and a gray cotton shirt, the twenty-eight year old rock musician famous for his long hair now wore it layered in waves that touched just to his shoulders.

'Where is that brother of mine?' He thought to himself in frustration. He had called his mother three times yesterday from the London hotel to be sure that Danny was the one picking him up. He had not talked to Danny himself since Sunday but knowing his wacky brother he wanted to be sure he was not stranded at the airport, as apparently he was. He would call Shirley again but the phones were on the other side of the terminal and not wanting to attract attention he remained where he was. He paced the small room, his frustration growing with each passing moment as his mind attempted to will Danny to walk through the door.

The European tour his incompetent manager had set up was one long nightmare for Keith and he was glad to be home. He always missed San Pueblo, and California in general when he was away and being on the other side of the world was not helping matters. He could not wait to actually get to San Pueblo but first he had two shows to do in L.A. tomorrow night and the next and then he had a couple in San Francisco and one more in Reno before his long awaited vacation could begin. He wanted nothing more than to sleep late, in his childhood bed, spend time talking to his mother and siblings and lounge around with Skiz and Gord. But he could none of this until Danny showed up, IF Danny showed up.

Of course this vacation would bring many changes once again to the Partridge clan. His baby was due to graduate from his old high school. He had watched her grow up from the shy five year old he taught how to play the tambourine in the family band and he was just as proud of her accomplishments as if she were his child and not his baby sister. He had many regrets to his career as a musician/rock star but none as hard to accept as watching Danny, Chris and Tracy grow up with him forever on the road. Laurie, being a year behind him, graduated from High School while he was struggling through his first year at San Pueblo University and he was there to be sure her boyfriend's and prom and homecoming dates met his approval, much to his sister's chagrin. Danny and Chris had called him frequently while he was away on the road with various questions about girls and he had lectured and advised from a distance, wishing he could meet the girls and weigh in his approval in person. So far neither brother had found Miss Right but then neither had he. He would remind himself that with his life style he was never in one place long enough to really meet someone. He had been with women, sure, but he did not want that. He never did. He always figured that it went with the rock star image and meeting such superstars as the Stones and the Who he had learned that this behavior was more or less natural for someone in their business. He would never tell Shirley that though. Shirley Partridge had raised her brood of five right, with a sense of morals and values that were in grained in him today as they were when she and Pop first began teaching him. He sighed as he thought of his father. He was on his mind a lot over the years. Thoughts of him usually were followed by questions of if he had done right by his family. He had started the group to keep food on the table, a roof over their heads and start their college funds. After failing at college himself he realized that the only way he could continue to help support his family and honor his father was to go solo. His solo career, although beginning rather roughly, had paid for Laurie's law school, Chris's starting college and even Danny's few college years. His music had kept his mother from never having to work again and although one of his regrets was her being alone, especially with Trace graduating, he had a sneaking suspicion that she and Ruben Kincaid, their long time manager, were very close. Dating and he thought on occasion over the years thinking marriage. He knew the former manager and family friend and even surrogate father at times would never ask her unless he knew the kids were okay with it and Keith knew his brothers and sisters would never suggest it, mostly because they would never think of it. Ruben was just Ruben and just a member of the family, not necessarily a new husband for their mother.

A knock on the door brought him out of his thoughts and he stood, waiting to fuss at Danny for keeping him waiting. He loved his siblings dearly and even though they drove the teenager he was crazy, especially Danny, he missed them when he was away and could never wait for the times they were together again. They teased and tormented each other even today but that was one of the many things he loved about them. He acknowledged the knock and found himself not a little disappointed that this was not Danny; he was so looking forward to ragging him about being late.

"A…. Mr. Partridge? Still waiting I see. Is there anyone you want us to call for you?" the airport attendant asked cautiously. Keith could see her appraising him and knew she could not be much older than he was.

"No, thank you. I am sure my brother will be here soon." Keith replied with his unique grin as he thought, 'he better be or I will kill him'.

"I can get you a soda or something to eat while you wait?" the woman suggested and Keith smiled brighter.

"Thank you, no, I am fine." Keith said sitting back down in the chair he had been occupying for two hours.

"Did all your luggage arrive in here alright?" she asked and Keith had the feeling that she was finding new ways to keep herself in his presence. If this had been another time he might have kept her talking but thoughts of what was keeping Danny were first and foremost in his mind. He looked at the array of luggage at his feet and nodded.

"Yes, it is all here. Thank you. Please let my brother, Danny know where I am when he arrives." Keith said trying to get her to leave. He was not normally this eager to have a beautiful woman leave him but he was not in any mood to pick up someone right now. She seemed to get the hint though and he was glad that she was in fact older; a younger woman would probably cause a scene. It had happened before, too many times in his life.

"Very good, Mr. Partridge. My name is Sue and if there is anything you need just pick up the courtesy phone on the wall there and ask for me. I will keep a sharp eye out for Danny, he is the red head, correct?" Sue inquired as she pointed to the phone on the wall. Keith had never noticed it before.

"Yes, he is." Keith said with a chuckle. She started out the door again.

"Ah….Sue?" Keith called her back.

"Can this phone get an outside line?" Keith asked.

"No, I am sorry but I can bring you one." Sue said.

"That's okay. I am sure he won't be much longer." Keith said and smiling Sue left.

Keith was left to his thoughts again. He looked down at his many bags around his feet and reached for the long duffle bag. Opening it he did a millionth check on the gifts for everyone. The special gift for Trace's graduation then closed the bag and sighing wondered yet again what could be keeping his DJ brother.

He was not surprised that Danny had chosen to be on the air. That boy loved to talk and talk he did, mostly about Keith. Keith was amazed, for not the first time since this long road began, that Danny was his number one fan. Keith thought it was sweet, especially since he considered himself mediocre compared to the big names in the business. Keith was so sure that Danny would be a business major in college but it seemed that Danny was destined to be as close to Keith's world as he could get. Like Keith Danny had been miserable in college and after several weeks of nightly phone calls from him from wherever Keith was on tour, Keith went home to have a long heart to heart with Danny and then with Shirley as it was, as usual, left to Keith to explain to their mother that Danny, like him, was not cut out for college. He laughed softly at the memory of the fight that had ensued between he and his mother over Danny's wanting to quit college. The fight had lasted an entire week and he had to postpone or cancel several dates to deal with this newest crisis at home. But he did not mind, as his family was always more important than touring. The only thing in his life equal to his family was making music. Writing and recording were his first loves, with the family running a close second. Touring was just the trappings of the recordings. A trapping he did not care for all the time. He loved performing in front of people because that was about the music but going from city to city, country to country was becoming an endless cycle of empty places and faces and he was tired of it. But he knew that as long as he made music his life that touring was a part of that. He also knew that he still had responsibilities to the family he loved so much. Chris was only in his first year of college at San Pueblo U and talking about being a doctor, or an airline pilot. Keith admired his choices, as far apart as they were and knew that either road Chris chose would be perfect for him. It would be nice to have a genuine doctor in the family but Keith could also use his own airline pilot. He had been thinking about buying his own plane and if Chris decided to get his pilot's license then it would be great having his little bro with him all the time.

Laurie was another issue altogether. She was his best friend and the one to bring him back in line when he would get out of hand. He hated that she lived in L.A. and away from mom but she was a very good lawyer and she had only been in practice a couple of years. The job was as suited for her as Danny being a DJ. Laurie had been a very opinionated teenager and her college years were no different. He still remembered the emergency call he received in Denver from the dean at California State the night she was detained for being part of a demonstration on battered women. The only number she would give the dean was his and he was not thrilled to be getting the call. She was in real trouble this time and he cancelled his short tour to fly to the college and take care of it. She regretted his involvement that night to be sure. He remembered showing up at the house in San Pueblo to get his car, when he was suppose to be in the middle of a tour in the Midwest. Shirley had been furious to find him home and even more furious when he refused to tell her why he was home and that the tour was cancelled because "something came up". He hated lying to his mother, especially since it was not about him, and he made sure Laurie got the worst of his anger when he showed up to bail her out of her latest jam hours later. He had driven to the college, ignored her the moment he saw her, paid the extravagant fine for detainment in the security office that he was sure was large because of who he was then whisked her in the car and drove her to a motel where he locked her and himself in the room until he said his mind. Whenever she would interrupt with her famous "dear big brother" phrase he would silence her. He yelled and lectured her to tears by dawn, and tears were a rare occurrence with this sister. He apologized for being so harsh with her then hugged her until she stopped crying. He listened to her reasons for being involved in the demonstration and he explained how dangerous the whole thing had become and why and that he never wanted to get a call like that again. They had gotten a few hours sleep then he drove her home to San Pueblo, as she was suspended for the semester and would have to make the semester up over the summer. He also ordered her, and remained in the room, to tell Shirley; who had some berating of her own to do to both of her children when she learned what was going on. After that incident Laurie was the model student and graduated with honors. Keith was proud of her and now she was steadily making her way to partner in the prestige law firm in L.A. Every time he saw her he tried to convince her she was good enough to open her own practice in San Pueblo, closer to home and their mother. One day he knew that he would break her down and she would move back home. He even offered to finance it for her.

Looking at his watch again, he realized it was only five minutes since Sue checked on him and five minutes longer waiting for Danny. He sure hoped Danny had a good reason for this. Danny was not forgetful or absent minded but there was always a first time. Shirley had assured him that Danny would be there. He rose and began pacing again as he waited for his middle brother to show himself. He was tired. He was always tired after a long tour, particularly this one. The bookings had been brutal and he was not finished yet. A few more shows and then he could rest, for real. He sat down again and opening the long duffle bag pulled out the heart shaped box in the center of all the gifts. He opened the box and fingered the heart shaped locked inside, Trace's graduation gift. He had agonized for months what to get her and then in desperation he called his mother to get her thoughts. They had talked for hours about the special bond that Keith and Tracy shared. They were in many ways father and daughter, especially after he went solo. With Tracy being the baby when Pop died had left Keith the man of the house and it was a job he took seriously, the very reason for forming the band in the first place and teaching his brothers and sisters how to play music. They had all learned quickly and then one night he was talking to his mother about his music and his dreams for the band and Shirley reminded him that he forgot one of his siblings in the process. Tracy had always been precious to him, he remembered telling his father before Danny was born that if he was a girl he wanted her named Tracy. He also remembered telling his father that instead of another baby they could get a dog and name her Tracy. So when Tracy was born, three kids later Keith decided, and told his parents, that she was his baby and her name was Tracy. Then Pop died and he was head of the family and Tracy was even more precious to him because he believed, even back then that he was raising her. Of course once high school started and his mother let him actually date girls Tracy had somehow became Shirley's child again. So when Shirley mentioned to Keith that he had forgotten to teach Tracy an instrument he was crushed. His baby was left out. He had not meant it to be that way but she was so young and he was doing all of this for her future, for all of their futures. He stayed up well into the night, much to his mother's disappointment, trying to come up with an instrument to teach Tracy to include her in his plans and dreams. He taught Laurie to play piano, with Shirley's expert assistance. Danny he taught guitar then bass and Chris was a natural on the drums. But he could not find anything that Tracy could do at her age. She could sing okay and he practiced his own songs by singing to her. But he could not sing to her when they were on stage and he really wanted her in the group. Finally it was Shirley who suggested the tambourine and then later he added the cowbell and triangle to Tracy's list of instruments. When five-year old Tracy whined that she was playing baby toys Keith sat her down and gently explained that she was the most important member of the band because she played the most instruments. Keith's fid fooled her for years but Keith knew the minute the group played their first song that the music would not be what it was without Tracy. He remembered those early days with fondness. Tracy, unbeknownst to anyone; even Tracy, was his rock on stage. When he would sing to each family member during a song, to the delight of the audience, it was always Tracy he lingered with. Her smile seemed to lift him anytime he saw it and life as a musician and teen idol was hard on him but seeing Tracy on stage behind him made all the crazy times even more precious.

He knew that for her special day graduating, the last of the Partridges in high school, he had to give her something that she could keep forever and maybe even remind her of him as the years went by and she started her own family. Shirley had suggested a locket and Keith found it the idea perfect. He even was so bold as to put his picture on one side for her. On the other was a note that simply said, in small letters, "The man I pick for you to marry". Keith chuckled as he closed the locket, put it back in its box and replaced the box in the center of the rest of the gifts for the family.

He resumed his pacing, wondering where in the world Danny was.

The custom-made Trans pulled up in the L.A. Ex airport and a very peeved Danny Partridge exited the vehicle. He was beyond furious. He leaned against the car a second as his head was pounding once again, red hair shining in the L.A. sun. The doctor said it was migraines. But everyday for two whole weeks, Danny was beginning not to buy that theory. He had not been able to work for two weeks now and was unsure if he still had a job. He had heard and erased several messages from his manager Sid and his on air partner Brian but he was in no shape to tackle those two right now. He had awoke, once again, to this pounding head and after attempting to eat, shower and dress for the day he lost his breakfast, small as it was for him, and laid down to ease the pain and dizziness in his head. He awoke hours later with a start and the same pounding head to see the time was after three in the afternoon. He cursed, as he knew Keith was going to be furious. The plane had landed an hour ago and he was not there yet. He hadn't even left the apartment. He was surprised to find only Sid on his machine threatening him unless he showed up at work and not Keith's angry voice. Then the traffic in L.A. during rush hour was frustratingly ridiculous. He had been stuck in traffic for an hour before the exit for the airport finally appeared. He'd nearly totaled the Trans getting off the exit at lightning speed and luckily the freeway was devoid of cops in his vicinity. He knew Keith was going to kill him, if his damn head did not kill him first.

Danny flew through the terminal and finding the gate scanned the area for his brother. He knew his rock star brother would have more sense than to be out in the open and the place was packed for a Thursday afternoon but surely Keith was close enough to see the terminal. A dizzy spell hit Danny and his vision blurred as he saw an airport assistant coming toward him.

"Danny Partridge?" the woman asked.

"Yeah." Danny responded holding his head from the pain. He did not know that Keith was opening the door and saw him hold his head. Keith frowned at Danny's behavior because he knew he had not seen him so this could not be faking on Danny's part, as he was wont to do as a child. He frowned deeper as he saw Danny lean in to hear Sue talking to him.

"Your brother is waiting for you." Sue stated calmly. She saw Danny frown at her.

"You okay?" Sue asked. She saw Danny shake his head as if to clear it.

"Ah…..yeah. Where is he?" Danny asked as she pointed behind her to the right. Danny's head shot up and the move had his head spinning again. He swayed slightly.

"You sure your okay?" Sue asked again.

"What? Oh, yeah, thanks. And do me a favor, actually two, have someone help us with his bags and is there a back door around here? He is a rock star you know." Danny smiled through his blurred vision.

"I know. No problem, follow me. I'll get someone for the bags. Danny you sure you are okay? You do not look well." Sue said as they slowly walked to where Keith was waiting.

"Yeah and don't let my brother hear that he'll think I'm faking this or something." Danny said nodding slightly at Keith's nod to him. Sue looked at him quizzically.

"Faking? Why would he think that? He has been worried about you. You are not alright are you?" Sue insisted.

"Just a…headache. Don't tell him, huh?" Danny explained to stop her questions.

"If you are sure." Sue stated.

"I am sure." Danny snapped. Then stopped and smiled at her.

"I am fine really. The guys a worrier alright, the traffic in this city did this okay?"

Danny lied then began walking to Keith again.

"I know that one." Sue said as they stopped in front of Keith.

"What kept you? I got in over two hours ago?" Keith snapped but still frowned at him. Danny was not acting right, not right at all.

"Sorry man, traffic you know." Danny explained with a frown of his own, from the pain.

"Let's get out of here, then. I am sick of this place." Keith snapped then smiled at Sue.

"Sorry about that." Keith said to her as another airport attendant came over to help with the bags.

"No problem, if I was stuck here as long as you I'd be sick of this place to. Actually sometimes I am sick of this place." Sue said and Danny watched as she leaned into Keith, flirting with him. Keith just smiled his normal dimpled smile and kept one eye on Danny. Danny walked around them to help with the luggage and Keith saw him stagger a little. He looked over at Sue.

"Is he all right?" Keith asked her then wondered why he asked her that. She started to answer him but seeing Danny come back out of the room Keith had been waiting in just shrugged in answer. Keith was even more puzzled now than ever. Something was wrong here.

"Well, are we going or not?" Danny snapped as he passed them with the other assistant behind him.

"Sure." Keith stated frowning, following after his brother after saying goodbye to Sue.

Keith followed Danny, carrying his guitar case as Danny carried his amp and the large duffle bag and a larger case. The other guy carried the remaining three bags. Keith kept a close eye on his brother. He appeared to be staggering just a little and Keith wondered if he had been drinking. Danny was not known for drinking in the middle of the day and for only having a beer or two now and again. But then Keith had been in Europe for months and he had learned quickly, years ago, that things with the family could change rather quickly. Keith's attention switched to the midnight blue, obviously custom-made Trans that Danny stopped behind. He watched his brother open the trunk and he and the other guy but the amp and the bags in the trunk then Keith thanked the airport assistant for his help and was left alone in the parking lot with his brother. Danny closed the trunk and Keith thought he saw him wince. Danny turned to face him, the frown still crinkling his freckled brow.

"Well?" Danny asked as Keith stood staring at him.

"Don't I at least get a hug?" Keith asked, surprising himself at the question.

"What? Here? In front of God and everyone?" Danny asked, just as surprised.

"Well, I have been gone for months." Keith said.

"That is an understatement. Sure." Danny said and Keith leaned his guitar case against the Trans and pulled his brother in for a hug.

Danny was taller and heavier and stronger than Keith but Keith clearly heard a groan from the man as they hugged. Keith frowned now, knowing he could not possibly have hurt the larger man.

"You okay?" Keith asked as the brothers pulled apart.

"Yeah, sure. Why do you ask?" Danny said shuffling his feet as another dizzy spell started. For an answer Keith nodded his head back in the direction where they walked from the terminal.

"Oh, that. Sorry but I thought you'd be mad I was late." Danny said.

"Who says I'm not?" Keith said watching his brother with concern.

"I said I was sorry." Danny grumped.

"Hey, easy Danny. It's okay. I'm sure you had a good reason. Traffic, I think you said." Keith said.

"Yeah, and one powerful headache." Danny said to himself.

"What?" Keith asked, picking up the guitar case.

"Are we going or not?" Danny snapped.

"Yeah, sure. Let's get out of here. Want me to drive?" Keith asked walking to the passenger side.

"Now why would I want you to drive my brand new Trans?" Danny said unlocking the doors and getting behind the wheel. Keith waited to reply until they were seated in the car.

"New custom-made Trans." Keith commented and saw Danny smile for the first time.

"You noticed?" Danny inquired with a glance at his brother.

"Noticed? I'm jealous, man." Keith commented running a hand over the dashboard.

Danny laughed then coughed. "You jealous? Of ME? The great Keith Partridge jealous of me? Now, that's funny." Danny said starting the car.

"Hey, it could happen." Keith laughed back. 'This is more like it', Keith thought resting his guitar case between his legs and closing the door.

"Not in my lifetime it couldn't." Danny said slowly backing out of the parking space and praying he didn't hit anything, or anyone. His vision was not all that great at the moment, damn headache or migraine or whatever the hell it was.

"Well, it just did." Keith said in all seriousness.

"Really?" Danny said a little surprised.

"We're not kids anymore Danny, I'm proud of you and your success. I wish I were home long enough to have a set of wheels like this. Hell, yes I'm jealous. Sure I can't drive?" Keith grinned watching him again with concern. He was squinting as he merged into traffic.

"Maybe later. IF you have a license that hasn't expired." Danny said turning onto the freeway and heading back for the apartment.

"It hasn't expired lame-brain I HAVE a car at home, in mom's driveway." Keith replied.

"Yeah, but do you remember how to drive?" Danny asked a little too serious for even him to believe as Keith watched him rubbing his forehead.

"Headache?" Keith asked.

"Yeah, damn traffic. I hate L.A." Danny said absently.

"So come home with me. Mom says your room is just the way you left it." Keith said.

"Thought you weren't going home until after Reno? Besides, my room is now all Chris' and I understand from Trace that he likes it that way." Danny said as Keith watched the traffic and the exits fly by.

"So room with me. I can always cancel Reno." Keith replied a little concerned by Danny's speed.

"Room with you? Are you sure you are the REAL Keith Partridge?" Danny said side ways glancing at Keith. Keith laughed.

"What can I say? Missed ya bro." Keith laughed.

"Sure." Danny mumbled.

"Hey, where's Laurie's exit?" Keith asked. He had been to her place a few times but being gone so long his memory was slipping. Besides he had to keep Danny talking, he did not know why he had a feeling that he should. Something was definitely up with him.

"Other direction, bro." Danny stated.

"Oh. What time does she get off work?" Keith asked.

"Shall we stop at a pay phone and call her?" Danny quipped.

"Just drive, funny man." Keith said, noticing that Danny was resting his head on his left hand against the driver's door.

"You sure you're okay?" Keith could not help but ask. Danny glared at him.

"Fine, just a headache. I'll take a couple of aspirins when we get home. You are staying with me right, or did you book a hotel?" Danny asked.

"I was planning on staying with you, unless you don't want me to." Keith said, spying another look at him.

"Sure, no problem. Be like old times, huh." Danny said without much enthusiasm.

"Yeah." Keith said, suddenly feeling like he was intruding here.

The rest of the drive was quite and Keith turned on the radio and as one of his songs started reached to change the station. Danny stopped him.

"Hey, that's my favorite song." Danny quipped.

"Is not? There's much better music on than mine." Keith stated calmly. This time it was Danny who looked at Keith with concern.

"You're the greatest Keith. Stop doubting yourself. You sell millions of records each year." Danny said hearing Keith's old lack of confidence in his voice.

"Not millions, Danny." Keith stated.

"Yes, MILLIONS. Don't you hear yourself, read the papers?" Danny stated.

"You mean the rags the tabloids print." Keith sighed.

"No, I mean the legitimate papers. The charts. Your up there with….with" Danny stumbled on his words.

"See you can't even think of anyone." Keith chided. When Danny didn't answer right away Keith looked over at him.

"Danny?" Keith said as he saw his brother staring out the window. The light had just turned green.

"Danny, the light." Keith said as the car behind them honked. Danny came out of a fog and started moving forward.

"That's it. Where's the hospital?" Keith stated frantically.

"What? Hospital? Why, you all right?" Danny stated looking Keith over with a frown.

"Not for me, for you. Something is wrong, and either you are going to tell me or I am taking you in." Keith said as Danny pulled into the parking lot of his apartment complex.

"Don't be ridiculous. I said I just have a headache." Danny said turning off the engine and looking toward the back of the car.

"It will take several trips but I think we need to get you upstairs quick. There are all kinds of teenage girls around here. All we need is for one to spot you and the airport attendant will be the least of our problems." Danny said ignoring his brother staring at him.

"Airport attendant? Is that the problem? You are mad because she was talking to me. We have got to get you a woman bro." Keith said. Danny smiled; relieved the talk was off of him and his pain.

"She was flirting with you, they all do. And I have my own woman thank you very much." Danny said exiting the car. He grabbed the roof as another dizzy spell hit and looked up hoping Keith hadn't seen, he hadn't. He was just getting out of the car with his guitar case.

"Is not like I encourage it, Danny." Keith said in his defense, missing the fact that Danny almost passed out on him.

"No, but you do little to dissuade it. That….that manager of yours does not help either. Man, I hate that guy." Danny said opening the trunk.

"Let's not start this again. I know you don't like the guy but he's only doing his job, Danny." Keith said, now more concerned with defending himself and his lifestyle then in his brothers current condition.

"Yeah well, Ruben did a hell of a lot better job than this guy ever will." Danny said grabbing the amp and a bag. Keith reached in to grab the duffle bag and Danny closed the trunk.

"I'll come back for those." Danny stated.

"I agree but Ruben is not my manager." Keith agreed.

"Hire him back. I know he would do it. He asks after you all the time, Keith. He thinks of you as a son, you know that." Danny said as they walked to the elevator.

"He thinks that way about you too, Danny, all of us." Keith stated as the elevator doors opened. Both boys were glad no one was in the elevator.

"I think he's been sweet on mom for years, too." Danny said casually.

"I know he has, and the feeling is mutual." Keith said with a smile.

"You mean?" Danny asked as the elevator stopped on his floor and the doors opened to an empty hallway.

"Yep, been dating since I believe you graduated. He didn't want to risk you beating him up." Keith laughed as Danny set the bags down in front of his door and pulled out the keys.

"ME? Now why would I do that? Mom's been lonely for far too long. I'm happy about this turn of events. Maybe he'll finally marry her." Danny said opening the door.

"Yes, would be nice but say nothing to either of them. Neither has confirmed my suspicions here and I will not, and I mean this, have you blow our mother's happiness by letting the cat out of the bag, so to speak." Keith said as he entered his brother apartment.

"Wouldn't dream of it. Here you go." Danny said as he threw keys on the counter and picked up a single key nearby.

"What's this?" Keith said setting down the bag, still holding his guitar case. He took the key from Danny.

"Key to this place. It's yours. Call it your home away from home. You can come and stay anytime for as long as want. You know, if the road gets too much, or your recording at the L.A. studio." Danny said carrying the bag and amp in the living room.

"Hey, thanks bro. I appreciate this really. Sure your roommate won't mind." Keith said watching Danny plop down on the couch and wincing again.

"You're my roommate." Danny said closing his eyes. He'd get up and close the drapes but his nausea had returned as well as the pounding in his head.

"How much?" Keith asked walking into the living room.

"How much what?" Danny asked, carefully opening one eye; then closing it again.

"Rent?" Keith asked.

"Be serious." Came the reply from the couch.

"Am serious." Keith stated.

"You're my brother man, I wouldn't charge you." Danny stated.

"Since when?" Keith laughed and even with his eyes closed and the nausea Danny still managed a laugh.

"Old me, new me has money, though not as much as you. I have mellowed in my old age." Danny quipped. Keith sat on the other end of the couch and set his guitar case against his leg. He swatted Danny on the knee for his remark.

"I'll believe that when I see it." Keith said looking around the place.

"You need to clean this place Danny." Keith said at the mess around him. Clothes everywhere and magazines, mostly with his picture on them scattered around the floor, the coffee table and the end tables. Surprisingly Keith saw no remnants of food lying around.

"Maid's day off." Danny said bringing an arm up over his closed eyes. Keith looked at him with concern.

"Head still hurting?" Keith asked and heard him groan.

"Want that aspirin?" Keith asked.

"Sure, kitchen, cabinet by the frig." Danny said and Keith got up and walked to the kitchen to find it strangely clean, at least cleaner than the living room. He got the aspirin and spied a look in the frig. He frowned at seeing the thing empty. This brother loved food and loved to eat. Again, Keith became concerned that something was wrong here. He got a glass of water and brought two aspirin and the water to the living room.

"Here." Keith said and watched as Danny slowly opened his eyes and took the pills and the glass.

"Hey, Keith, do me a favor and close the drapes. Afternoon sun on this side of the place is terrible." Danny asked, as he downed the pills and the water.

"Sure." Keith stated and closed the drapes. When the room was a shade darker he looked down at his brother. He really looked at him and knew now for sure something was not right about him. He was not as heavy as he remembered and his eyes had dark circles under them. His clothes were wrinkled and one hand now rested on his stomach. Danny only did that when he was nausea. Keith knew Danny well enough to know when the boy was ill. Getting him to admit it was something else.

"Danny?" Keith asked sitting in front of him on the coffee table. Danny slowly opened his eyes and was startled to see Keith sitting so close to him. He jumped a little.

"Yeah?" Danny asked puzzled, the last time Keith looked this serious was when he came home to talk to him at length about the trouble he was having at college, years ago.

"I have a question for you and do not shrug me off, understand, I'm serious here." Keith began.

"Shoot." Danny said hesitantly. Keith could always hide his pain, and had on many occasions both physical and emotional. The rest of them had never been as lucky, especially with Keith. He knew them all so well and could see right through any lie they would try and pull.

"Are you ill?" Keith asked.

"Man, you sure do get to the point, don't you?" Danny shot back.

"Just answer the question, and I will know if you are lying." Keith said pointing a finger at him.

"Really Keith, I am fine. It's just a headache. Doc calls them migraines. They come and go. I will be fine so stop worrying. Give me a minute and I will get the rest of your bags for you." Danny said. Keith was not convinced but decided not to push it for the moment.

"I'll get them. You rest. I need to be sure this key is for real anyway." Keith said standing. Danny laughed.

"It's real. What about the teenage girls out there?" Danny asked.

"I think I can handle it. It is not far to the car from the elevator. There is security down there right?" Keith said and saw Danny open one eye and smile.

"Yeah." Danny said. Keith grabbed the Trans keys and the apartment key and headed for the door.

"Be back soon." Keith said then left. Danny waited until he was gone before stumbling to the bathroom to throw up.

Five minutes later Keith opened the door carrying the rest of his bags to hear the phone ringing and Danny not on the couch.

"Danny? Danny phone." Keith hollered closing the door. He heard the toilet flush.

"Let the machine get it." Danny said as Laurie's voice came on the answering machine. Keith set the bags down and reached on the kitchen counter for the phone as he heard her.

"Danny Partridge you better be a the airport picking up Keith. His plane came in hours ago." Laurie was saying as Keith picked up the phone hearing Danny groan as he came out of the bathroom, looking very pale. He frowned at him even as he addressed Laurie.

"Hey, Laur." Keith said into the receiver as Danny entered the kitchen via the living room and switched off the machine. Keith looked down at what he was doing and saw the number flashing twenty messages. He wondered if Danny was avoiding someone, or something. He turned his attention to Laurie as he kept a close eye on his brother.

"Keith. When did you get in? How long did that brother of ours keep you waiting?" Laurie rattled off questions faster than he could keep up. He laughed and saw Danny frown at him.

"Not long. What's up with you Laur?" Keith said knowing that if he said too much Danny would pay for it later. Laurie was forever on Danny about something, even more than he was. He mouthed the words "You okay?" as he saw Danny squinting. Danny waved him off and opened the empty refrigerator.

"Want a soda?" Danny asked as Keith rolled his eyes pointing to the phone. Danny chuckled knowing his brother was getting an earful of legal ease.

"Sure." Keith replied, placing a hand over the receiver so Laurie wouldn't hear.

Keith took the soda can Danny opened and noticed he was not drinking one.

"Don't you want one?" Keith asked still covering the phone receiver.

"Later." Danny mumbled and resumed his place on the couch. Keith maneuvered the phone and himself around his bags to the end of the kitchen counter where he could watch Danny. Danny didn't notice as he was now lying on the couch with his arm over his eyes. Keith shook his head at the sight even as Laurie continued to talk to him. He gave noncommittal answers so she wouldn't know he was only half listening to her.

"Hey, Keith." Laurie began and Keith's ears perked up hoping she was moving onto more interesting topics.

"Yeah." He replied into the phone.

"You hungry? We could all meet for dinner, I can leave here in about a half hour." Laurie was saying as Keith checked his watch, it read 5:30pm.

"Sure, why not. Where?" Keith asked and saw Danny's arm slide down enough for him to open his eyes and look at Keith, still squinting.

"Where would you like to go?" Laurie asked.

"Hey, this is you guys town, not mine. I only come here to meet the record exes." Keith replied.

"Well, how about this place on Broad. Quiet, dark, like you like and lots of celebs." Laurie was saying.

"I don't know Laur, I don't think I can handle celebs tonight." Keith stated.

"Well, it's either celebs, where you probably won't be bothered to a regular place where fans no doubt will." Laurie was saying.

"Good point, hold on a sec." Keith said and holding his hand over the receiver again moved the phone from his ear.

"Laur wants to go out to a place on Broad street. Quiet, dark, celebs not fans. How bout it?" Keith asked Danny.

"Naw, you go I think I will just hang out here." Danny replied.

"Wrong answer. You need air bud, and a night out, on me. Besides I want to talk to you about something." Keith stated. Danny pointed at him.

"Not about this damn headache. And don't you dare tell Laurie either, she'll only call mom." Danny said matter-of-factly.

"You mean mom doesn't know?" Keith asked and saw Danny slowly shake his head.

"And she won't either. It's nothing, remember." Danny stated.

"Sure, Danny." Keith said. Danny didn't realize that Keith had a double meaning behind it. Keith was rapidly becoming concerned that Danny was not telling him everything and now to find out that mom didn't know about these migraines. Now he knew Danny had to go tonight.

"Come on man, I really have something important to ask you about." Keith said again.

"We can talk here. Order a pizza or something." Danny said slowly sitting up.

"You need real food Dan, not junk. You're going. We won't be out late, I promise." Keith urged. After a moment Danny nodded and Keith went back to the phone.

"Laur, how's seven. Prince Charming here needs a shave and a shower and we can't be out too late. I have an early sound check in the am." Keith said.

"Fine. Okay if I bring Steve along?" Laurie asked nervously. Keith picked up on her hesitancy.

"Who's Steve?" Keith asked and heard Danny groan again. He looked up to see him mouth the words "Not him". Keith frowned thinking maybe he needed to meet this guy.

"My boyfriend, nosy. See you at seven, Danny knows the place." Laurie said then hung up before her big brother asked too many questions. Keith stared at the dead receiver before placing it back on the cradle.

"What is up with this one?" Keith asked plopping himself in the chair next to the couch. Danny knew what he meant.

"Best see for yourself. Want to shower first?" Danny replied.

"No, you go first. Just don't use up all the hot water." Keith said smiling.

"Hey, the girls don't live here." Danny said referring to Laurie and Tracy.

"Maybe one should." Keith grinned as Danny staggered to a standing position and walked to the bathroom. Danny knew he was not referring to their sisters.

"Mom would kill me." Danny mumbled as he strode to the bathroom door. Keith laughed. Yes, she would.

An hour and a half later Keith and Danny were sitting in a very cozy, very glitzy restaurant in Beverly Hills. Laurie was right about the place, quiet, dark and no fans. Celebrities were there, he'd seen a few but he figured that they considered him one of them and left him and Danny alone. Danny had seemed to have paled even more since his shower and shave and Keith could not get a straight answer out of him about how he was feeling. When Keith pushed too hard Danny reminded him that as king of keeping things inside Keith should understand how he felt about talking about how he was feeling. Keith then reminded him that he was the big brother and that if Danny didn't start talking soon he was going to personally drive him to the hospital. Danny went to the men's room at that and Keith decided that when he returned, before Laurie got there, he would talk about the opening in his band. Danny was gone a long time but once he sat down Keith began the speech he had been preparing.

"Hey Dan, how's the DJ business going?" Keith began.

"Fine. Why do you ask?" Danny inquired. Keith shrugged then leaned on the table and looked his brother in the eye. Danny panicked for a second thinking they were back to the state of his health.

"Ever miss the group?" Keith asked.

"The group? You mean the band, OUR band?" Danny asked and Keith leaned back against the booth and grinned nodded slowly.

"Yeah sure, we had some great times." Danny said remembering growing up in the famous Partridge Family rock band.

"First family of rock, huh Dan. Want to do it again?" Keith asked; his arms resting totally stretched out against the table as he fingered the napkin his bourbon and coke rested on. The famous Keith Partridge smile was in full swing.

"Again? You mean start the band up again, mom, Laurie, Chris, Tracy, all of us? What is this, you tired of being loner rock star?" Danny grinned back, despite the pain in his head and the nausea about to over take him.

"Perhaps one day but not exactly what I meant." Keith said leaning on the table again. He scanned the place for Laurie hoping she was delayed. He was not prepared to have her show up now.

"You fire your back up band or something?" Danny grinned wondering if this was a joke.

"No, not fired. Lost my bass player. Well to be more precise he got some girl knocked up and her parents are forcing him to marry her and go into the family business. Some insurance gig I think." Keith stated calmly.

"Knocked up? What are we in high school?" Danny said knowing this had to be a joke.

"I'm serious man. I need a bass player. They tell me I should hire the best. I only know of one great bass player. So what'd say, Dan, you and me on the road together, as grown-ups this time? Think of the fun we can have, and the women?" Keith said smiling broadly. He could see in Danny's eyes the wheels of finance spinning again, and something else he couldn't name.

"ME, a great bass player? This from the guy who yelled at me during our first sound check for strumming the bass instead of plucking it." Danny said not buying any of this.

"Hey, you were what ten? You became the best, I guarantee it." Keith explained.

"Man, I haven't played since, when was the last San Pueblo gig we did anyway, the city fair five years ago." Danny commented.

"It's like riding a bike, Dan, you don't forget. Trust me. Besides I will be right there beside you. You'll do great, I know it." Keith stated.

"You have lost it. Mom never let us have bikes, you dope, not after you wrecked yours and Pop grounded you for what, like forever." Danny said and Keith just stared him down.

"You serious about this?" Danny questioned.

"Never been more serious. How bout it man, the Partridge brothers back on the road, they won't know what hit em." Keith said having a feeling he was winning him over.

"I don't know, man, are you certain this is what you want?" Danny said.

"Yep. What'd say? Here comes Laurie, I want this to be our secret until we tell mom." Keith said.

"I don't know Keith." Danny said. His head was hurting so bad he couldn't think straight.

"Tell you what, join me for the sound check tomorrow. I know you know the music. See how it goes. If I'm right and I know I am you quit the show join me on the road for as long as you want." Keith offered waving Laurie over.

"And if you're wrong?" Danny asked.

"Then we're brothers forever. Deal." Keith said holding out his hand. Danny shook it.

"Hey, Laur." Keith said standing and giving her a hug as she approached the table having seen the handshake and the look on Keith's face. They were up to something.

By nine o'clock Keith knew he had to get Danny out of there. The guy was not well, and it was obvious, except to Laurie. She was too busy telling Keith about this Steve guy, her firm and asking him questions about the tour, which he answered vaguely. He looked at Danny's barely touched plate of spaghetti and full glass of soda and sighed. He wondered why Danny wouldn't tell him what was going on with him. He wondered why mom was not being told about these so -called migraines that Danny was suffering from. He finished his second bourbon and coke and stood up. Laurie had vacated the table a few minutes ago, supposedly in search of this Steve guy and as if drawn by a magnet as he stood up to tell Danny they were leaving she came back to the table. Once again he saw the black bruise on her wrist and still did not buy her explanation of hitting it against something.

"You can't leave yet, Keith you just got here." Laurie protested. Keith walked past her to the dozing form of his brother across the booth. He shook his arm as he addressed Laurie.

"Got to Laur, got that early sound check. Besides, Danny here had a hard day and I don't think he's feeling very well. We came together I can't let him leave me here." Keith said as Danny opened his eyes and glared at him. He winked at him and helped him stand.

"I can take you home. Besides, you haven't met Steve yet." Laurie protested looking at Danny. He really did not look well, she thought.

"I'll have to meet him another time." Keith said practically having to hold Danny up.

"Oh, wait here he comes now." Laurie said and Keith rolled his eyes at Danny as if right on cue the phantom boyfriend sauntered over to him. Danny groaned and swore softly.

"Steve this is my brother, Keith, Keith Partridge." Laurie said and Keith groaned; she was forever doing that. He shook the guys extended hand.

"Heard a lot about you man. Have some of your records too." Steve said and Keith had a funny feeling he was lying. He would have to find out about this one, he did not like him instantly. He glanced at Laurie and frowned. He could see she was nervous about something but right now Danny was paramount on his mind.

"Great. Thanks." Keith said.

"Yeah, I hear you on the radio all the time. Tell me do you really have all those girls clamoring to get near you? Great life you have, man." Steve rambled and Keith groaned again. This happened all the time too. The women chasing him, the men envious of a life he really did not have. Well, not the way this guy put it.

"Yeah great life." Keith mumbled not bothering to answer his question.

"Listen, Laur, we really have to go." Keith said and Steve finally saw Danny.

"Hey, Dan, I didn't see you there." Steve said smiling.

"Yeah, story of my life." Danny replied.

"Come on, Dan, let's get you home." Keith said before his brother fell over.

"Danny, are you okay?" Laurie finally asked and Keith was ready to strangle her. She should have asked this question hours ago. This was not the Laurie Partridge he knew.

"Yeah, Laurie, I'm just tired and have a headache. I will be fine." Danny said and Keith saw Laurie's doubtful look. Danny ignored it.

"Tell you what Laur, tomorrow after the show we can meet for a drink of something, give me a chance to get to know Steve." Keith said and now he knew she was nervous. First he would see Danny through whatever this was, then he would deal with Laurie and she would not leave his sight until he found out just what was going on.

"In fact I'll have two tickets at the gate for you both for the show. How's that?" Keith said.

"Steve?" Laurie asked looking at the guy with hope in her eyes.

"We'll see." Was all Steve said and Keith didn't like his attitude to his sister.

"I'll call you tomorrow Laur. Steve good to meet you." Keith said extending his hand.

"You too." Steve stated shaking the singers hand. Laurie walked up to Danny.

"Call me tomorrow too, let me know how you are feeling." Laurie said seriously.

"I'll be fine." Danny assured her as she placed a kiss on his cheek. He thought, 'I must look like I'm dying or something, she never does that.'

"Night Laur." Keith said walking Danny out.

"Night Keith, Danny, take care." Laurie said.

"You too." Danny replied with a sad smile.

"Come on brat, let's go." Keith said taking Danny's elbow and walking to the door.

Outside Keith instantly noticed two things, one the street lights hurt Danny's eyes as he put his head down, squinting and two his headache was worse because he used both hands to hold his head.

"Keys." Keith ordered walking them to the Trans.

"What?" Danny asked.

"I said keys, Danny. I mean it you are not driving home." Keith stated.

"You can't. You don't know the way." Danny protested even as he handed over the keys.

"You can talk can't you? Besides, I may not live in L.A. but I have driven in the city before. I paid close attention to your drive over here. Now get in." Keith said helping Danny in the passenger seat. Keith closed the door then bolted to the driver's seat.

"Hospital or home?" Keith asked as he started the Trans.

"Home you dope. And if Laurie calls mom it's your head got it." Danny said with closed eyes.

"Got it. Rest. We'll be home soon. Radio?" Keith asked.

"Low and don't turn it if a Keith Partridge classic comes on either." Danny said with a slight chuckle.

"Whatever you say bro. Who is Keith Partridge anyway, never heard of him." Keith grinned pulling out onto Rodeo Drive.

"Cut it out." Danny barked softly holding his head. Keith laughed.

Danny had just drifted off to sleep when he was rudely awakened by the screeching of brakes and tires on rubber. He opened his eyes just as the impact hit. His already screaming head bounced hard off the passenger window and he groaned loudly. A second later Keith was in his face, pulling him in his arms.

"Oh, god, Danny. Danny you okay? Speak to me." Keith cried frantically from the drivers side of the now stopped Trans.

"Keith? What….what happened?" Danny groaned squinting at Keith.

"Oh, man, I'm sorry. The car came out of nowhere man. I'll pay to have the Trans fixed I swear. I never saw him coming." Keith rambled.

"Huh?" Danny said as recognition dawned.

"My car." He groaned.

"It's still drivable. I swear Dan, I never saw him." Keith said still holding Danny against him.

"God, Dan can you ever forgive me?" Keith asked looking around at the cars passing by. He pulled off to the side the second the Trans cleared the intersection, Danny more important than the damn car.

"Where's the other guy?" Danny asked trying to look around.

"Took off." Keith said looking Danny over for injuries.

"Hit and run. There goes my insurance." Danny mumbled.

"Forget the insurance, man, are you okay? I'll fix it myself, out of pocket." Keith cried, feeling guilty. He really did not see the car coming.

"How fast?" Danny asked in a state of mental confusion. The pain in his head surprisingly better, other than the bump on the side of his head.

"The guy was flying through the intersection. He had the red." Keith explained.

"You?" Danny asked trying to sit up on his own. After a couple of tries he made it.

"We're still on Rodeo, Dan. I was going slow, the limit." Keith answered frowning at him. Everyone knew Keith never drove over the limit, except on the freeway.

"Take me home, Keith, okay?" Danny asked too tired to care about the car.

"No, I think I have to take you in." Keith said and watched Danny bolt upright and turn on him.

"NO! I hate hospitals, just like you." Danny said grabbing his head at the loudness of his voice.

"But Danny…" Danny cut him off.

"Take me HOME, Keith. I just need a good night's sleep." Danny said.

"All right but keep in mind this is under protest." Keith said starting the engine and slowly pulling out into traffic.

"Understood." Danny said before closing his eyes again. He was exhausted but the pain seemed to be gone; at least from the headache.

Keith got him in the apartment and in bed and then spent most of the night watching him sleep. He drifted off around 4am to Danny's snoring and thinking the worst for Danny was over let sleep over -take him as well. It had been a long, hard tour.


End file.
